Persona: Pulling the Strings
Persona: Pulling the Strings is a roleplay created by Valentine Valtieri and Madame Ruelleyn, with help from Teddyursaa and Rei the Wannabe Ninja. Originally a stand-alone RP run by himself and Madame Ruelleyn, he eventually decided to include into the series figuring that it would be a good tie-in into the series. It has since been rebooted entirely, with an almost completely different cast. Story Inochikage, the city where the streets are alive with party goers, business owners, and the scent of roses. The city is truly a place that is vibrant and alive, pulsating with the sounds and sights of it's people and their lights. While most would agree that alone would make anyone want to visit, no one could deny the real reason the city has gained so much recent popularity. Kage no shō better known as 'A Show of Shadows' quickly became Inochikage's pride and joy. The show was able to draw in crowds from all around the country, and they were always booked. Tricks of the impossible, and visions of the unimaginable, the crowd was always entertained. The best trick, however was always saved for last... Come and join! Don't be shy! I'll need a couple of volunteers for my final trick! The final line, called to the crowd at the end of the show. Each time a selection of 'volunteers' were called to the stage. The room is dark, a mysterious fog rolls in on stage, the lights tint a red color and before their very eyes, the crowd is amazed to find the stage filled with double what it had before. Each volunteer had a doppelganger, an exact form of themselves. It was a stunt of real magic, and even met with skepticism none could prove the trick to be an illusion without meeting a contradiction. What makes the illusion much more eerie is that the same volunteers would experience visions of their supposed shadow. You've heard stories right? Meeting your doppelganger is an omen of death. No two entities were allowed to walk the earth at the same time. So they go missing and were not heard from until suddenly, they pop back as if nothing had happened. They don't tell you what happened, they won't share where they've been, but they'll behave disparate from how they were before. No one questioned the odd behavior, chalking it up to the trauma of whatever they went through while missing. In a bustling city like Inochikage it wasn't something to worry about. Your first visit to Inochikage may have you feeling that you find the city enigmatic. After all, in a city where the people are constant and always moving one would think such incidents would go better noticed. Everyone just continued living as if this sort of thing was just normal. Even you were beginning to feel something unnatural was happening, and it's core was Kage no shō. Now that you've come to school, you've noticed something odd. Someone's left a ticket in your locker for the show. There's no recipient, and no one around to indicate who left the ticket for you. You've never had a chance to go see the show yourself. It would present an opportunity to see what makes it so popular. Maybe you can go if you're bored. Maybe you'll invite a friend. The choice is yours player. Will you decide to go? Plot Characters Category:Pulling the Strings